Maldição
by traduzindo
Summary: Impulsiva.


O vidro embaçado revelava o corpo familiar. Esbelto e pálido. O observava como se fosse uma fera enjaulada, exposta ali apenas para isso. E o outro nem notava os olhos postos em seus cabelos castanhos, tão bem cuidados.

O garoto continuava de cabeça baixa, entretido com qualquer um dos vários porta-retratos da loja. Enquanto o moreno alto simplesmente o encarava, o pequeno estava a cantarolar, sorridente. Os lábios largos e úmidos em uma curva reta. Ele sabia de sua felicidade. Era quase concreta.

A loja simples e antiga vendia de tudo um pouco; era a terceira vez que paravam o carro durante a viagem e aquele rapaz se encantara com as bugigangas a mostra nas estantes empoeiradas.

Sentiu uma espécie de ânsia em seu peito, era a saudade, tinha certeza. Seus olhos automaticamente umideceram, sorriu melancólico para o ser amável dentro da loja, que nem por um segundo o encarou de volta. Ficava apenas tocando em cada objeto estranho de madeira. Mesmo assim, o outro permanecia ali, apreciando a felicidade por detrás do vidro (agora embaçado pela sua própria respiração) que apresentava as curvas de seu amante. Há tempos sonhava com essa viagem tranqüila, sem perseguições, sem fantasmas. Logo naquele dia não haveria assombração alguma.

Enfim, feliz e orgulhoso por ter feito parte daquilo, voltou para o cadilac esverdeado. Tinha pouco tempo para ficar ali. Logo o relógio em seu pulso apitaria, indicando meia noite. Logo terminaria o dia, as 24 horas que ganhou ao sangrar. Aquele dia era apenas um, guardado na caixinha branca, uma lembrança. Ganhou de volta 24 horas e fez tudo igual. Escolheu repetir cada gesto. O medo que ele tinha de mudar alguma coisa no passado era maior que sua vontade de amar o corpo de seu próprio irmão. Sentiu-se exausto da morte o observando. Suspirou alto dentro do velho carro enquanto encarava a direção a sua frente. Geralmente era ele quem guiava o destino da viagem. Ironicamente, no fim do dia tranqüilo, quem guiaria o carro não seria ele. Lembrou-se de como seria. Ah, seria doloroso demais receber beijos e abraços sabendo do fim. Sabendo da dor que o outro sentiria em breve. Ele precisava saber, precisava lhe falar da vida antes de terminar sua respiração.

Reviveu aquele dia inteiro porque foi o último. Sabia do fim, sabia da felicidade tranqüila do outro. Se aproveitaria da última hora, sabia que fora a melhor de sua vida. E logo ali ele quis mudar o feito. Não mudara nada até ali, mas aquela hora, aquele olhar saudoso... ele não queria aquilo. Por mais prazeroso que fosse, continuava sendo melancólico. Agora ele queria apenas manter o sorriso nos dentes do garoto, que se aproximava do carro com uma sacola apoiada em seu braço, enquanto acendia um de seus Marlboro.

Na escuridão da noite gelada se viu a fumaça da primeira tragada se dissipar ao vento, saindo dos lábios largos. Entrou no carro.

Sentou-se no banco de passageiro ao lado do irmão, que ainda o encarava com seus olhos esverdeados. O cigarro entre os lábios, fechou a porta e ajeitou a sacola aos seus pés, tirando uma caixa dali de dentro. Pôs o fogo entre os dedos, sorriu, pronunciou alguma coisa. Mas o moreno continuou em seus pensamentos até emitir um som, finalmente.

"Desculpa"

"Não importa", deu um sorriso maroto, tímido. Isso deixou seu irmão confuso na primeira vez. E agora ele entendera, dessa vez ele realmente viu a morte refletida em seus olhos.

Ele sabia.

Abaixou a cabeça.

"Desculpa"

"Eu sei que não há nada que eu possa fazer agora, mas você poderia ter me avisado"

"Não, não poderia. Foi uma escolha minha e só minha"

"Morrer e me deixar viver com esse peso todo nas costas? Nossa, você é realmente muito humilde, obrigado! Na primeira vez que tivemos esse dia, eu fingi estar tudo bem. Aproveitamos, até te dei beijos na testa. Mas eu sempre sei o que está acontecendo. Ou você realmente pensou que eu não iria perceber? Que iria acreditar nas tais das 'férias de um dia'? Cai na real, eu sempre soube.

Sempre soube que seria nesse dia que iria acontecer, soube desde quando você fez esse pacto imbecil! Por quê?"

"Ela queria um de nós, Sam. Nós estávamos condenados, de qualquer forma. Era eu ou você"

Silêncio.

"O mais.. irônico de tudo é que morrer é fácil, Dean"

Dean tinha água em seu rosto, era suor, eram lágrimas. Estava indo pior do que pensou. Permaneceu quieto, ouvindo o outro.

"É fácil pra você simplesmente morrer e me deixar aqui, agüentando tudo isso. É fácil você desistir de viver enquanto eu vou continuar carregando esse fardo de fantasmas e tudo o mais... Eu invejo você.

Mais uma vez você se deu bem. Pensou mais rápido. Foi sozinho, pelas minhas costas atrás da morte fazer um pacto com ela. Foi inteligente, admito. Meus parabéns"

"Não é bem assim. Você já me salvou outras vezes, seria burrice deixar você fazer isso de novo"

"E eu arriscaria de novo e de novo. Sempre foi meu papel, lembra?"

"O... o nosso pai, sabe? Ele... ele ficaria feliz por vê-lo continuar com isso tudo"

"Desde quando ele esteve presente? Desde quando isso importa?"

"Ele sempre teve razão, eu não presto pra fantasmas. Você vai terminar isso sozinho. Você precisa terminar isso de uma vez por todas, Sam"

"Eu não quero"

"Você vai morrer"

"Eu sei... Ninguém nunca me perguntou o que eu queria. Ninguém perguntava nem 'o que você vai ser quando crescer?'. Até porque eu jamais diria 'caçador de lendas', mas o fato é que eu não posso mais sem você. Você me dava forças e agora não tem como continuar, simplesmente"

"Eu me arrisquei por nada"

"Isso mesmo!"

"Não, não. Não foi por nada. Isso tá no fim e eu não vou te deixar morrer. Eu não vou deixar"

"Ela tá te esperando"

"Eu sei"

Olhos verdes versus castanhos. Choro versus suor. Estava quente como o inferno e Dean deixou o carro. Sam foi atrás dele.

"É isso?"

Dean fez que sim com a cabeça. Mordeu seus lábios. Não queria se despedir chorando.

Mas chorava. Chorava igual a uma criança.

No fim era isso mesmo, terminaria do mesmo jeito que começou. Um se arriscando pelo outro. Com aquele desejo de sexo nunca satisfeito.

Era isso, não teria sexo, não teria beijo molhado, nem declarações de amor. Seria seco.

Pensou que iria conseguir mudar isso com a última hora, mas o mais velho foi mais rápido. Descobriu a morte entre eles.

Não aconteceria nada no fim. Talvez assim a saudade diminuiria depois.

Deixaram assim.

Se abraçaram.

Foi durante o abraço que a morte engoliu os dois. De uma só vez, tudo sumiu.

O carro, a loja, a caixa, o fantasma.

Era preto.

Ouviu-se uma voz distante: "Vá pegar seu irmão e saiam da casa!"

Estava quente como o inferno.


End file.
